


1D25 Days - Day 14 - Winter Wonderland

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [14]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Hyde Park's Winter Wonderland...</p>
<p>Louis rubbed his hands together, wishing he’d brought gloves with him whilst he waited for Nick in Hyde Park’s Winter Wonderland, the night after his last performance, and the final of, the X Factor.  </p>
<p>They’d been tentatively seeing each other for a matter of weeks and arranged to meet tonight.  He knew Nick was tired from the show last night and then his Breakfast Show this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 14 - Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt today was a picture of Hyde Park's Winter Wonderland and the following note:
> 
> “Throughout late November and December a large area of Hyde Park near Hyde Park Corner is transformed into a Winter Wonderland, complete with fairground rides, giant wheel, circus, Christmas market, food and drink stalls, Santa’s grotto and, of course, an ice rink. Now in its seventh year, Winter Wonderland has become a favourite in many Londoners’ calendars. There’s a huge choice of things to do from the ice rink to the Magical Ice Kingdom. Other popular features are the 53-metre-high Observational Wheel, Zippos Circus - always a hit, especially when temperatures plummet and its heated big top entertains and warms the crowd. The traditional Christmas Market with wooden chalets and various Bavarian-style bars and cafes is a hoot, as is the Spiegel Saloon, a large, festive and fully covered restaurant. Don’t go with an empty wallet because while the whole thing is not cheap, it’s such fun you’ll want to get into the spirit and spend.
> 
> Set your ficlet at Winter Wonderland.”
> 
> It would appear that all I seem to be able to write reasonably well at the moment is Tomlinshaw, so I'm afraid it's another one of those but based on the hits on this series here, they are the most popular so hopefully everyone will enjoy!

Louis rubbed his hands together, wishing he’d brought gloves with him whilst he waited for Nick in Hyde Park’s Winter Wonderland, the night after his last performance, and the final of, the X Factor. 

They had been tentatively seeing each other for a matter of weeks and arranged to meet tonight. He knew Nick was tired from the show last night and then his Breakfast Show this morning.

*** 

After Nick had arrived, they headed into the Bavarian Village. 

‘Fancy something to eat?’ Louis asked, looking up at the fairy lights over of the market, thinking how pretty it was and when he glanced back to Nick, he could see the lights glinting from his glasses and that his eyes looked even prettier than normal. He swore internally, pushing down the urge to kiss Nick in public.

‘Not massively hungry.’ Nick replied, slotting his fingers into Louis’ as they weaved their way through the stalls. 

‘Really? The food smells so delicious! There’s burgers, hot dogs, waffles, crepes…’ He said. ‘How about cocktails? There’s Bar Ice here, we can get cocktails in glasses made of ice.’ He suggested, the feeling in his fingers slowly coming back now his hand was in Nick’s. He was trying not to think of how nice it felt and what would happen if somebody took a photo and put it on Twitter.

Nick shook his head. ‘Louis, I’m still hung over from last night. The last thing I want is alcohol.’ He groaned.  
‘Ok, then a hot dog and a waffle it is then.’

*** 

They sat at a small table a while later, smiling shyly at each other whilst they ate. Once they’d finished, Louis suggested they keep on walking around.

‘Still need to get Harry a Christmas present.’ Nick said as they walked through hoards of people looking at traditional Germanic wooden pieces. ‘Think he’d like this?’ He asked, holding up a hand-carved Nutcracker. 

‘It’s Harry, he’d love it even if it was arsenic.’ Louis snorted and Nick gave him a strange look. ‘He would!’

Nick shrugged. ‘Yeah, ok, he would. Wait there, just gonna pay for it.’ He told Louis.

A few minutes later, Nick made his way back to Louis. ‘I remember now why I never come here. People are so rude, pushing and shoving.’ He commented.

‘I’ve never been here. Never around for long enough.’ Louis admitted. ‘I’m sorry I suggested somewhere you hate.’ He apologised.

Nick smiled and took Louis’ hand, pulling him to one side. ‘I probably wouldn’t have said yes to anyone else.’ He confessed.

Louis grinned. ‘That’s good. Can we try the Giant Wheel?’  
‘Don’t we need to book for that?’ Nick asked.  
‘I might’ve, maybe, booked tickets this morning for a slot in half an hour. Plus…’ he began, pulling Nick a little closer behind the chalet they were by. ‘it might be a private VIP one where we can kiss without being seen.’

Nick wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. ‘Well, then what are we waiting for?’


End file.
